Revelations and Their Consequences
by Chelsea of the Moor
Summary: Harry faces choices he must make and some made already. Can the friendship of a small boy show him what life can offer and how precious it is?
1. Resolution

Title: Revelations and Their Consequences

Author: Shadowchild

Summary: Harry faces choices he must make and some made already. Can the friendship of a small boy show him what life can offer and how precious it is?

A/N I'm back! Sorry this took so long but my computer lost it and I had to get my wonderful beta Julie to send me a copy. Plus it is the end of the nine weeks at school and that means tests.

So here's a new story (I know u want a sequel and we'll see) Harry is sixteen and he's growing up. Can a glimpse of a child's innocence help him? 

          There was no light in Privet Drive except from the twelve glowing streetlights. Even if you looked closely you would never guess that someone was awake in any of the houses lining the suburban street, You'd be even less likely to guess that that person lived in number Four because the most normal family in the world (or so they liked to believe) lived in number Four.  There was, however, one person awake and living in number Four. His name was Harry Potter.

          It was September first and Harry shouldn't have been in his bedroom in his aunt and uncles house. He should have been at his real home Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He should have been sleeping in a four-poster bed instead of a creaky cot. He stared out his bedroom window at the darkness outside wishing that was the case. It was not to be. 

          He'd been going to Hogwarts on September first every year since he was eleven. Since he was eleven he'd counted down they days until he could leave the hellhole that was the Dursleys'. He had known this year that he couldn't go back.

He hated the Dursleys and they hated him more.

        His uncle had whipped him ever since he was a small child though no one knew. He was always so careful to hide his bruises at the beginning of the year. If his friends had known now they would think he was even more insane than they now must think he was. Why on earth would he stay in a place where his room was merely his cousin's junk room? 

          He scanned his room and cringed at its emptiness. The only other thing in it was his owl Hedwig's cage. Even that was empty. She had taken a letter to Hogwarts for him the day before.  It wasn't a plea for help but rather a want to stay. 

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_          This will be a shock to you I am sure but I ask you to take me seriously. I cannot come back to Hogwarts. There I said it. Now I am sure you want to know my reasoning. The truth is Professor I do _want_ to come back but that is of little importance. It is better for everybody if I stay here. Voldemort is after me and if I'm not there he has no reason to attack. My being at Hogwarts only endangers my friends and innocent people like Cedric._

_          If I stay here the Dursleys will be happy. They can push me around as much as they want and I can't hold the fact that I am leaving over their heads. I know Hermione and Ron might miss me but they will get over it. The Wizarding World may be shocked but eventually I will just be a legend. The tale of the Boy-Who-Lived, the perfect bedtime story. _

_          As for me? Well I'll survive. I'll contact you at some point. I will miss Hogwarts._

_                                      Yours Sincerely,_

_                                                Harold James Potter._

          He knew Dumbledore wouldn't like the letter, but Harry didn't regret writing it. 

Would he survive? If the Dursleys had anything to do with it he might not. They wanted him only as a servant. Now that he had tried to cut off contact with the wizarding world he could no longer threaten them with Magic. He sighed and stared out the window a bit longer. As he did, he saw something soaring toward him. 

He quickly opened the window before the two owls ran into the window. One of the owls was a huge tawny owl with a package nearly as big as it was. The other he recognized as Pigwidgeon his best friend Ron's owl, carrying a rather large envelope. 

          They couldn't just leave him alone could they? He untied the packages from the two owls and they went to Hedwig's cage. He examined the larger package first and saw that it had holes punched in it. There was a letter taped to the top of it and Harry pulled it off recognizing Lupin's writing. He expected this. Remus Lupin had written him several times that summer seemingly watching over him as Sirius once had. 

_Dear Harry,_

_          What the bloody hell do you think you are doing? You can't just run off like this! Yes, Dumbledore told me. He also told me not to try to talk you out of it but did I hang out with your father just to listen to authority? Harry, do you know what you are doing to yourself? And not just to yourself! To all your friends and the Wizarding World? And well Harry to me. I know I don't see you that much but if it means anything I'll miss you._

_          I was going to give you your birthday present in person but as that's impossible now I am sending him to you. _Harry reread that did Lupin say him? He looked puzzled at the box but decided to finish the letter first. _Yes HIM. Harry I am sending you a Crup. Your dad loved them.  They are magical dogs not unlike Jack Russell Terriers  and amazingly loyal. They also hate Muggles. I'd keep him in your room. _

_                                      Please reconsider,_

_                                                Remus._

_P.S. I had the breeder train the Crup not to bark much._

          Harry set the letter down blinking back tears before turning to the box. He opened it and inside was a small dog sleeping. Harry reached in and picked him up. His eyes opened slowly and when he saw Harry he began to lick his face. Harry smiled and held the dog at arms length. 

          "Well then. What shall we call you?" The dog wagged his forked tail and Harry smiled again. "How about James?" the dog tilted his head. "No that's too formal for you. Jimmy it is!" the dog squirmed from his hands and began to lick his face again. Harry petted him and he settled in Harry's lap.

          Harry looked over Lupin's letter again his thoughts going to the man who had been a father figure to him for the past years. He would miss getting to know Sirius better. Would miss hearing more about his parents but it had to be this way.

Harry then opened Ron's letter:

_Harry Mate,_

_          Don't do this Harry it's stupid. Hermione's all torn up and so's Ginny. I was mad at you when Dumbledore called us into his office this afternoon but now… It's not the same without you here. You better get back here. Blimey I'd never thought I'd start a year at Hogwarts without you Harry. Even Snape asked me where you were. _

_          Lupin told me early in the summer (he's been at the headquarters a bit lately) that he was getting you a Crup-I hope you've gotten it or else I'm in trouble- so I thought I'd get you this. It's a bottle of invisibility animal pills. With it you can keep him with you. I used to use it on my Puffskin when we'd go out into the village. The other thing is a potion that you put in a Crup's water and it stops them from hating Muggles for a week at a time. Figured you'd need it. _

_                             I miss you mate,_

_                                      Ron_

Harry also missed his best friend more than he wanted to admit. It pained him immensely to be doing the Dursleys chores while he knew his friends were on the Hogwarts Express. He longed for the laughter and fun he'd had on all of his journeys to school. That would just have to be a memory now however. He was never going to go back.

          Harry pulled the two bottles out of the envelope and put them underneath the floorboards. He put Jimmy down and pulled something out from underneath the floorboards. It took some tugging and his shoulder ached. Vernon had taken to hitting him every single evening and he still hurt. He settled on his bed with Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

          _The Crup originated in the southeast of __England__. It closely resembles a Jack Russell Terrier except for the forked tail. The Crup is almost certainly a wizard-created dog as it is intensely loyal to wizards and ferocious toward Muggles. The book went on to talk of Crup licenses and removing the tail but Lupin had it seemed already taken care of all that. He closed the book and Jimmy looked at him from where he had settled on Harry's bed._

          "Well Jim I guess it's just you an' me for a while." He gathered the puppy in his arms and stroked his fur. "When I was a kid here I always did want a dog. Good thing I can keep you invisible. I'm not promising much food 'cause the Dursleys don't feed much." The dog licked his hand as if to say, _That's__ okay. I like you. Harry smiled. _

          "Hedwig'll be back soon too. She'll like you I think." He looked over at Hedwig's cage and realized with a start that the two owls were still there. He quickly opened the window and sent them out. He'd send Hedwig with replies later on. He couldn't let his 'family' see them. 

When he said he wasn't leaving they'd made him swear not to talk to "those freaks." So in other words he didn't let them see him talk to his friends. He wouldn't talk to them though. He couldn't let any one else know where he was. He stood by the window and listened to the Dursleys snore for a bit. Jimmy sat near his feet and he absentmindedly stroked him. 

He remembered nights when he was young lying in his cupboard after Vernon yelled and/or hit him. He had longed for someone to be with him. He'd watched Dudley destroy pet after pet. When they were eight Marge had given the boy a pug. Aunt Petunia had hated it and locked it up with Harry. Harry had loved that dog but Dudley accidentally ran over it with a remote control car. 

Harry settled in his bed Jimmy settling near his feet. Harry closed his eyes and willed sleep to come. It was unfortunately not to be a peaceful sleep. He tossed and turned through out the night


	2. Battered and Unbroken

Title: Revelations and Their Consequences 

Summary: Harry faces choices he must make and some made already. Can the friendship of a small boy show him what life can offer and how precious it is?

A/N Hey y'all! Ready for the next chappie? Cause if not I can take it off… J/K this chapter is longer than the last one. By the way someone remind me next time to divide it up as I write it… 

Harry awoke near dawn to Jimmy licking his face. 

"Thanks boy." He said groggily. He went and filled a cup with water for the Crup adding the potion Ron had given him. He then gave Jimmy the pill and the dog was surprisingly compliant. He was dressed by the time Aunt Petunia rapped on his door and he went downstairs. He could feel Jimmy close by his leg. He reached down to pet the dog as he opened the refrigerator.

He started the bacon and toast. The Dursleys had given up on Dudley's diet and gotten a special tailor for Dudley's clothes, that didn't matter now anyway since Dudley was back at Smeltings. Harry placed Vernon's paper by his chair and was horrified when it began to levitate. It took him not a moment to realize what was going on before yanking it from his dog's mouth.

"No Jim!" 

"Talking to yourself boy?" Vernon chortled snatching the paper from Harry's hand and lowering his heavy bottom into his chair. He was always waiting for the point not unlike his sister to prove that Harry was insane. 

"Er no sir." Harry whistled quietly and heard the dogs' toenails follow him to the stove. He scrambled some eggs dropping a bit on the floor and watching it instantly disappear He placed the rest of them on the table. He sat down and took only the food he knew he was allowed. One piece of bacon and a slice of toast was all he got for breakfast. When no one was looking he slipped some bacon to Jimmy. Vernon put down his paper as Petunia sat down.    

 "Seems strange without Dudley." Petunia nodded neither of them acknowledging the one boy that still sat with them. "Are we ready for tonight's gala?" he glared at Harry now. The Dursleys were having a party tonight inviting people from Vernon's firm and the neighborhood. It was to be the social and financial event of the month and even old Mrs. Figg was invited. Harry as their servant was required to well… serve. 

"Yessir." He looked at his Uncle's bulbous face and his only comfort was Jimmy who was settled on his feet.

"And what is the main rule for this evening boy?" Harry put a blank look on his face as he recited what they had been over every morning since Harry had announced he wasn't going to Hogwarts and could serve at the event.

"Don't say a word to anyone or look anyone in the face." _Especially if you've given me a black eye by then. _Vernon smiled cruelly.

"Or what will happen?" Harry held in what he wanted to say. _Or I'll curse you and fly my Firebolt to my real home._

"Or you'll beat me to within an inch of my life and I'll wish I was never born."

"Correct boy!" and at that there was a great commotion. Hedwig was tapping at the window. "That RUDDY OWL." Before Harry knew it the fist had collided with his jaw. Harry fell out of his chair and onto the floor his hand on his face. Vernon loomed over him. "Well boy what do you have to say for yourself?"

"She's just coming back from taking the letter to tell them I'm not coming back. That's all." Vernon kicked him.

"Up boy!" Harry stood and Vernon glared at him. "Go wait out back. I'll be right there." He swiveled on his heels and went upstairs. Harry felt Jimmy near his leg. Petunia had disappeared suddenly as she always did when Vernon started to hit Harry.

"Go upstairs Jim. He's gone to get the belt. Go boy!" he heard the Crup scamper off and Harry ran outside. His mouth was still bleeding and he put a hand to it to apply pressure. Vernon was back within minutes and the whipping began Harry gritted his teeth. His eyes wanted to cry but he wouldn't let them. Not until he was alone.  This time he hit him more than he ever had. The hits were slow at first then harder until they began to penetrate his skin. Old scars reopened first before new cuts began. 

Harry tried to remain standing but blow after blow sent him to his knees. He was reminded of the days when slaves had been owned all over Europe and felt as if those days had not ended especially for Harry James Potter. The pain became more and more intense no doubt what the man was hoping for.

He was reduced to lying on the porch boards. After about five minutes Vernon stopped and Harry looked up. Vernon had taken off his work jacket and he pulled Harry up and leaned him against the side of the house. Before the boy knew what had happened Vernon began to hit him. The blows came hard and rapid. It was over soon but it hurt more than he could even comprehend. When Vernon released him Harry slunk to the ground moaning. He curled himself up in the fetal position his breath ragged.

 "That boy will teach you to talk back to me and never to have contact with those freaks; after all you see where that gets you." Harry was left gasping on the ground. In the distance he heard Vernon's car leave. He just lay there unable to move. He heard footsteps he recognized as Petunia's high heels. She would come to clean him up as she always did. The only reason he suspected she would ever like him.

"Well he really out did himself didn't he?" he detected a bit of sympathy in her voice but couldn't dwell on anything but the pain. She took his elbow and he gasped with the pain. "C'mon thatta boy." She murmured. This was a side of his aunt he only saw after Vernon's beatings. She led him through the house to the largest bathroom and sat him on the rug not complaining about how he was bleeding on her carpet as she used to after Dudley beat him up five years ago when they were young children.

She got the basket of bandages she reserved for this out of a cabinet. She sat down next to him and began to work.

"Lie down on your stomach." He complied as an obedient young child would in too much pain to do anything else. She started to bandage his back. "Okay this might hurt." He sucked in a breath as she gently closed his wounds. She sat him up and wrapped a bandage around his lower body to soak up any excess blood. She them did some work on his arms and legs but his right arm was swollen. She felt it tenderly and he bit his lower lip.

"Oh dear I hope this isn't broken." Harry was able to talk again as some of the pain subsided.

"I don't think it is. I broke it a few years ago and it doesn't feel like that." She looked at him curiously. 

"Did you? Well I concur. I never told you this but I went through some nurses' training before Dudley was born." Harry was a bit shocked but said nothing. "It looks sprained. I'll wrap it with an ace bandage." She did so and some of that pain subsided. "There we are. Go to your room. You're resting until the party tonight." Her face softened. "I'm sorry but there's no way Vernon will let you out of it." She looked at him a bit and said quietly, "If it hurts child it is okay to cry. I'm not Vernon I won't hit you for it."  Petunia became serious again. "I'll be up with a pill for you in a bit."

 Harry stared at her and after her words let the tears he had been holding back fall down his cheeks. She placed an arm around him for a minute and then drew back. "You'll be okay. Go on I'll be there."

He nodded and limped slowly to his room. Jimmy's pill had worn off so Harry quickly hid him under the covers. Harry slid in himself having to move a bit to not be in pain. 

Petunia returned and helped him sit to swallow the pill. 

"Thank you Aunt Petunia." She sat on the edge of his bed just missing Jimmy.

"You're welcome Harry." She almost never called him Harry preferring _boy. "I know that we've never exactly gotten along. And I know Vernon and I haven't treated you as well as Dudley, but no child should have to go through that. And don't think I also don't know all you go through at school. Vernon doesn't care but you are my flesh and blood." Harry's jaw dropped (a bit painfully)._

"Well… Thank you Aunt Petunia." She smoothed his hair back.

"Your welcome again. I know why you're not going to your school but you are safer there." He turned.

"I am maybe but others aren't." 

"Well then… you need to rest. Go to sleep for a while and I'll help you dress for tonight." He nodded sleepily and closed his eyes. She gently removed his glasses and left. He slept grateful to the aunt he never used to like. 

 He slept longer than he had in a long time. His body seemed to know he needed to heal and his subconscious mercifully refrained from giving him nightmares. Instead he had blissful dreams he didn't want to wake from. Dreams of his friends and of Hogwarts. Of the times he was so happy and nothing bothered him, and dreams, which were probably memories of his parents. 

 He was awakened long before he wanted to by Petunia who was gently shaking him.

"Come on Harry you need to wake up." He moaned and slowly opened his eyes. "There we go. You need to be ready by the time Vernon comes home. Your dog better not be a problem by the way." Dog? Did she- how did she-

"How'd you know?" she smiled a rare occurrence. 

"Well Rip Van Winkle all animals must be let out no matter how long their masters sleep." He sat up and hung his head.

"I'll send him to one of my friends." 

"Don't be silly he's okay. I don't mind that much. We've gotten to know each other today. And I think you'll go to Hogwarts soon enough."

"I won't."

"Okay. Well then you need to get up." He got out of bed and she helped him stand. "We've got an old suit of Dudley's for you." She read the look on his face. "It's tailored." She gave him a look reminiscent of the Aunt Petunia he knew. She helped him into the suit, and buttoned it for him. 

"Thank you Aunt Petunia." She said nothing but led him downstairs. She thrust some hors d'ourves at him and had him set them on a plate he knew this was so Vernon would think he'd worked all day. When he arrived there was much hustle and bustle and ordering around of Harry before the guests arrived. Harry was to take coats and serve hors d'ourves. He was pushed to his station near the door when the doorbell rang. The first guest was Mrs. Figg.

"Hello Harry dear." He took her coat not saying a word. "Ah got you under orders does he?" Harry nodded slightly before the next guest arrived. He had his hands full for the next half hour or so before the guest's arrival became less heavy. The coats seemed to weigh more with each one he took to the closet that they had turned his cupboard into. 

When all the guests had arrived Petunia tracked him down.

"Are you alright?" he nodded. She handed him a plate and he began to wander around. His leg hurt with each step and his head began to ache. Even the wounds on his back stung. He wished Aunt Petunia had had the time to give him another pill. He had to rest as he went from room to room and he started watching the clock. The party was to end at ten and it wasn't quite nine. 

He came to Mrs. Figg and she stopped him.

"Well this is some event isn't it? I haven't been to such a party in years and years I tell you." He nodded politely but Mrs. Figgs form was beginning to sway and get blurry. He began to sweat but he fought it all. "Harry? Harry?" Mrs. Figg had seen all he was going through. He tried to reply but it wouldn't come before he passed out. 

When he came to he had to blink several times before he could focus. 

"He's coming too… Harry, Harry, come on wake up Harry." He blinked more and saw Aunt Petunia and Mrs. Figg above him. He was in the kitchen and they were alone. 

"Oh I'm sorry Harry but there was no way Vernon would allow me to let you rest tonight. Now though I don't think he'd notice. You'll be okay but you need to rest." He sat up and the room spun. Both women supported him and Mrs. Figg thrust a cup into his hands. It was warm and looked like a tea.

"Drink it Harry it'll help." He obeyed. He took a sip and suddenly became very sleepy. He quickly drained the mug. His eyelids suddenly began to droop. Aunt Petunia and Mrs. Figg began to speak but his mind seemed to be going slowly and he couldn't make out what they were saying. 

He stood and nearly fell over. His limbs were heavy and hard to move. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Petunia took his arm as he began to fall over and gently steadied him. She led him out of the kitchen and unnoticed by the crowd up the stairs. He leaned on the banister to support himself.

He didn't know why he was suddenly so tired but he couldn't think about it. He had to concentrate all his energy on putting one foot above the other. He went down the hall and Petunia took him to his room. Petunia set him on his bed and he almost fell backward. She sat him up and helped him into his pajamas. As she undid his shoes (he tried but his fingers felt like sausages) Jimmy leaned up against him.

"Lo Jim." Harry slurred. Petunia laid him on the bed and he was asleep before his eyes shut. 

**A/N well whaddya think? Well c'mon tell me! Oh yeah you're not with me… well here's an idea! Review! **


	3. Coming Around

Title: Revelations and Their Consequences 

Summary: Harry faces choices he must make and some made already. Can the friendship of a small boy show him what life can offer and how precious it is?

A/N Okay, so we all know that this isn't the best fic I've ever written. And Petunia is way OOC but this fic and it's sequel have a strong moral and I like the plot. If you don't like it please keep reading my works! I am entertaining a sequel to LITA and another story so Plz review and let me know I'm loved!

 Title: Revelations and Their Consequences 

Summary: Harry faces choices he must make and some made already. Can the friendship of a small boy show him what life can offer and how precious it is?

His dreams were strange and unlike anything he'd had before a mixture of warped colors and morphing figures. Things swirled around his form and voices rang in his ears.

"Harree, Harree." They seemed to say. He moved slowly and things seemed to go fast and then slow down. The world had never been this way before and he hoped they never would be again. When his subconscious tried to wake his body didn't want to corporate. His eyes were refusing to open and his body felt fused to the bed. He fought to regain consciousness and finally he managed to open his eyes.

 When he finally fully awoke his eyes were still heavy and his head ached. He opened his eyes and knew he wasn't in his bedroom. He was immediately confused but had little time to think on it. As he tried to sit up pain coursed through him. His stomach also didn't seem to be normal and he felt bile sneaking up his throat. 

He looked around frantically and to his shock somebody stuck a bowl beneath his mouth with no time to spare. He retched pitiful after the small contents of his stomach had been emptied. He lay back on the pillow spent his stomach churning. His glasses were placed on his face and he saw the figure above him.

"Madame Pomfrey? Oh, God this cannot be happening! I have got to be dreaming please say I'm dreaming!" he spoke in a panicked voice that let on how groggy he still was. He knew however that he wasn't dreaming. Not after the odd dreams he had while he was asleep. She shook her head. Someone else came in. He squinted; his vision not wanting to work it was Mrs. Figg. Harry raised a shaking, thin finger pointing at the old woman.

"You! You drugged me! That tea it-"he couldn't go on his head hurt and the room seemed to be spinning. Mrs. Figg stood over his bed.

"I will not deny it Harry but you had to get here. You couldn't stay on Privet Drive you are needed here." 

"I need to stay there." He whispered. "If I stay here my friends are in danger. Curiously can squibs brew potions?" 

"If you don't there is no hope of stopping You-Know-Who! And yes we can. We can do most magical things except well spells." Harry wanted to reply but a moan escaped him instead. "Now I suggest you rest. I had to use a heavy potion so that you wouldn't wake up on the way here. I'm afraid potion making was never my thing precisely." Harry stared and his mouth would've fallen open if he had not been afraid of what would happen if it did.

"So you drugged me not knowing what you were doing? You could've poisoned me which you very well must've done as I feel awful."

"Oh don't overreact! You'll be fine. You need to be thanking me! You belong here now go to sleep."

"Just one more thing how do you know- I mean since when are you-" 

"How am I affiliated with Dumbledore?" he nodded slightly he was about to fall asleep again. "I've always been. Dumbledore sent me to Surrey to keep an eye on you. He told me you wouldn't come back and we both knew you had to. Petunia was aware of me and she came to see me the day before I got you away. She cares about you, you know." Harry's voice became slurred again as he murmured.

"I know." He then fell into a deep slightly drugged sleep again.  

When he awoke he was more alert and quite a bit more worried. He knew he shouldn't be here. There was absolutely no way in earth or otherwise he would stay. He started to get out of bed hoping to find a way out but no sooner had his feet touched the floor that Madame Pomfrey swept by his side.

"Where do you think you are going Harry Potter?" he looked up at the nurses' stern face and from experience knew not to cross her.

"Er to the loo Madame." She glared at him and he walked meekly to the toilet and back under her gaze. When he was settled back in bed a sudden thought came to him.

"Madame where's my dog? Where are my things?" 

"Relax Potter your belongings are in you dormitory and your Crup is with Mr. Weasley." He nodded. Well then there was no chance of escape. He wouldn't leave without Jimmy or his invisibility cloak. He lay back down and Madame arrived with a tray. 

"You need to eat." He stared at the food but it made his stomach turn over at the sight. 

"I'm not hungry Madame." She looked him over. 

"I'm not saying the effects of that potion have entirely worn off Potter, even wizards can't stop side effects, but you need to at least try." She left and Harry glared at her retreating back. He ate left-handed and clumsily spilling a bit of soup on himself. His body didn't seem to mind the soup but the mound of chocolate didn't want to stay where it belonged. 

Madame Pomfrey took his tray as he vomited and when he fell back on the pillows he was humiliated to see Ron and Hermione near the end of his bed. They stared at him and him at them before he uttered a cautious,

"Er, hi guys." This seemed to be a cue for Hermione who threw her arms around his neck. 

"Oh Harry!" she cried. He patted her back but his body was jarred.

"Hermione. Please get off. No offense but I'm not up to much contact." She released him and he rubbed his ribs. "Thanks sorry it's just…" he couldn't bring himself to go on. Ron who had remained uncharacteristically silent spoke.   

"Blimey, Harry what happened to you?" Harry was suddenly unable to meet his friend's eyes. He instead stared at his hands, which were calloused from a summer of hard work. 

"Uncle Vernon," was all he said and they as good friends understood. Ron sat down on the bed near him.

"How come you never told us? We're your friends!" Harry looked at him his eyes deep and full of pain.

"I know you are. I-I guess I was ashamed. For the longest time I thought it was my fault. As a young child I was sure I was born just for that purpose. When I came here I knew that wasn't true but then it was only for the summer and it didn't affect me here."  When he finished speaking he took his gaze back down to his hands.

"Oh Harry," Hermione breathed. "It wasn't your fault at all."

"Yeah mate. You should've told somebody Dumbledore, Professor Lupin, somebody." Harry shrugged. 

"What could they have done? Dumbledore doesn't want me staying with you so what else was there?" he sat up painfully and looked at his friends in turn. "Besides anything's better than me being here."

"Don't say that!" Ron and Hermione chorused. 

"It's the truth. Now if you guys don't mind I'm tired." There was a bite to his voice that both of his friends caught.

"Okay, Harry. Sleep well."

As they left Harry called after them.

"Hey Ron!"

"Yeah?" 

"How's Jimmy?".

Ron grinned "He's fine. Want me to bring him by?" Harry nodded emphatically and Ron sensed the animal might be the way to get through to Harry. Harry slept off an on for the rest of the day. He picked at the dinner Madame Pomfrey brought him before sleeping again.  

The next morning he felt much better. The last side effects of the sleeping potion had worn off and the pain in his back and arm was subsiding, of course that could've been the pain potion Madame Pomfrey had administered. She sat a breakfast tray in front of him and he eyed it warily, then more favorably as he realized he was hungry. He ate ravenously and Madame stood nearby, watching him approvingly.

"Seems to me you're feeling better." He nodded his mouth to full of egg to speak. "Good. The headmaster wanted to see you as soon as you were better. I'll send for him." Harry's appetite disappeared completely before she finished her sentence. He let the fork fall from his hand and he fell back. There was no way this would be a cheerful meeting. 

Dumbledore arrived quickly. Madame Pomfrey removed the tray and Dumbledore pulled up a chair near Harry's bedside. Harry turned his head unable to look at the Headmaster. 

"Harry. Harry I need you to look at me," Slowly Harry turned his head. Albus Dumbledore's face was kind, almost too kind. It was nearly impossible for Harry to keep his eye on Dumbledore.  "Harry," The wizened professor said. "I need to know why you wanted to stay at the Dursley's." Harry's eyes traveled upwards to Dumbledore's spectacles. 

"I thought I told you that in my letter, Headmaster." 

"You did do that, Harry, but I would like to hear it from the horse's mouth so to speak." 

"All right. I wanted to stay because I put my friends and innocent people in danger. Cedric died because of _me, Headmaster. If I hadn't been here, Voldemort wouldn't have turned the cup into a portkey and Cedric would still be here! Sirius' death was also my fault! He went looking for me!" Harry had sat up by then and his voice was full of emotion. Dumbledore placed a gently hand on the young boy's arm. _

"I will not disagree with you, but Harry you must understand if Voldemort had not had you he would have just used a different wizard, an innocent life would no doubt still have been taken and we wouldn't know as much about Voldemort's revival. Sirius knew the risks of the Order and he accepted them." Dumbledore's words were calm and they seem to penetrate the shield Harry had unconsciously put up against other's words. 

          "Do you understand Harry?" Harry nodded lost in thought. "Good. We've missed you here." Dumbledore gently pushed Harry so that he would lie down. "I do believe you need rest so that you can return to your classes." Harry nodded.

          "Goodbye Headmaster."

          "See you later Harry. Get well soon." Harry nodded and slept again. When he awoke he had another visitor. Ginny Weasley stood next to his bed a wriggly bundle in her arms.

          "Ron, who is completely caught up in Transfiguration homework, asked me to give you this!"

"Jimmy!" Harry cried taking the dog in his arms. The pup licked his face until it was soaking thoroughly hiding the tears that came from Harry's deep green eyes. He looked at the girl who was still standing by the bed. She didn't look like the Ginny Weasley he had grown to know as Ron's little sister. Her red hair had turned a deep auburn and her figure had filled out. Her chocolate eyes had gotten brighter.

          "Ginny?" she nodded.

          "Hi Harry." 

          "Ginny, blimey, what happened?" he was flabbergasted. 

          "You sound like Ron! Nothing I've just grown up."

          "That you have! I think you're taller than I am!" she grinned.

          "That's not saying much." Harry feigned a look of pain.

          "That hurt deeply, Ginny." 

She giggled. Jimmy had settled near the crook of Harry's arm glad to be back with his new master. Ginny sat in the chair Professor Dumbledore had vacated.  

          "I'm not saying being short is a bad thing. You could always pass for a house elf." With his good arm he whacked her playfully and she stuck her tongue out at him. They were both laughing and when Madame Pomfrey came to shoo Ginny out she glanced at the smile on Harry's face and turned back.

          Ginny left of her own accord an hour after she arrived taking a reluctant Jimmy with her. Harry ate his dinner without complaint and slept with a peaceful smile on his face. Ron and Hermione came the next morning during the break and were amazed at the change in him. When they told him they had come from potions he grinned slightly.

          "Malfoy and Snape pining for me yet?" Hermione burst out laughing and Ron shook his head and grinned. 

          "Nah but Neville managed to melt another cauldron." 

          "His grandmother seriously needs to take out stock on cauldrons." 

          "No kidding! Well anyway we have to go." He nodded and watched after them wishing he could go along. He sighed and opened the book Hermione had left for him. When she and Ron had come in she had slipped it on his bedside table.

          "It's your birthday present." She had said simply expecting the same cold reception as she had gotten the day before. It was titled Hogwarts Past: the Story of a Boy at Hogwarts it was Theodore Potter and took place in 1697 to 1704. The cover promised a story of the past of Hogwarts without 'the hopeless boredom of Hogwarts: A History.' Indeed it was. The first sentence was, _I always knew I would go to Hogwarts my family being descended from Gryffindor himself. I just never knew what that meant. _

          Harry became engrossed in the tale that was quite familiar. Many elements of the castle were the same, such as the trick staircases and the Great Hall. One thing surprised him was, _they say that the guardian of __Gryffindor__Tower__ is new this year. It is a portrait said to be done by some great artist. It is a rather large lady in a pink dress. My friend Archibald Dumbledore and I have started to call her the "Fat Lady." _

          He was so intent on Theodore's first quidditch match (he was a beater) that he didn't notice Ginny come in until she plucked the book from his hands.

          "Hey what was that for?" she smiled at his indignant look.

          "I didn't want you to turn into Hermione." He laughed shaking his head. She whistled and Jimmy jumped up onto Harry's bed. He stroked his pet and smiled at Ginny.

          "Thanks for bringing him. Ron got you taking care of him?" she nodded.

          "I don't mind though. Ron's homework is harsh with N.E.W.T.'s next year." Harry groaned and put his head in his hands.

          "I won't be able to catch up! I've missed four days and if RON is that busy I'm sunk!" Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder and he didn't flinch.

          "Sure you will. I could help. Don't look at me like that! Even though I'm a fifth year I'm top of my class!" he nodded. 

          "Hey Ginny?"

          "Yeah Harry?"

          "You really have grown up haven't you?" 

          "Well not that you guys would've noticed if I'd done this last year." Harry blushed.

          "We really have ignored you haven't we?" she shrugged.

          "Yeah but after all I am 'Just Ron's little sister.'" He shook his head.

          "Not _am was. You were just Ron's little sister, but just Ron's little sister wouldn't bother to be this kind." It was Ginny's turn to blush._

          "That's sweet Harry." He shook his head.

          "Maybe but really it's just the truth." Their eyes met and Harry had a feeling he'd never had. Their faces got close to each other but before something happened they broke away simultaneously. 

          "Right well I have to do homework." Ginny stammered.

          "Yeah and Madame'll kill me if I don't rest a bit. I'm sick of resting." 

          "That means your getting better. You'll join the masses soon enough." He nodded and she left Jimmy following. Harry found he couldn't sleep his thoughts filled with uncertainties about the youngest Weasley.


	4. The Boy from Behind a Bush

Title: Revelations and Their Consequences 

Summary: Harry faces choices he must make and some made already. Can the friendship of a small boy show him what life can offer and how precious it is?

A/N ok guys for all of you who have been bugging me here is that small boy! Not exactly as small as Lukie but hey! BTW I am thinking still of a sequel to LITA!! Review plz!

          It took six more, long boring days before Madame Pomfrey would release him. His back had healed and his ankle didn't hurt to put pressure on it. Only his arm still bothered him. He wore it in a sling and Madame Pomfrey found an old dictaquill for him to use. Ron and Hermione were there when he was released and Ron brought Jimmy with him. 

          "Ready to go?" Ron asked as Harry clumsily lased a shoe. Harry grinned widely.

          "Definitely!" when he walked out of the hospital wing Harry let out a whoop showing for the first time in ages that he was just a sixteen year old boy.

          "Where do you want to go?" Hermione asked him. He thought for a minute. There was so much he had missed in the three months or so he'd been away.

          "Hagrid's" he said finally. Ron and Hermione shared an odd glance,

          "What?" Harry asked. "Hagrid's okay right." His voice tightened. "Nothing's happened has it?" he didn't think he could bear it.

          "No nothing's happened its just Hagrid isn't here. We haven't seen him." Hermione was quick to explain. Harry nodded. He'd suspected at the end of last year Hagrid was off to the remaining giants again to take Grawp back and to try to recruit again and he probably wasn't back yet. He thought a moment longer and said,

          "Let's just go to the lake then." Hermione and Ron agreed so they headed for the Hogwarts grounds. On their way there they came across Professor McGonagall. 

          "Well hello Granger, Weasley. And how are you Potter?" 

          "I'm erm  good Professor." He gazed warily at the stern Professor but she was smiling. 

          "That's good. I need to talk to you about Quidditch." 

          "Er what about Professor?" 

          "As you know Johnson was captain." How well he knew. He remembered Angelina parading around the field shouting at the players during endless training sessions. "And well Potter the team needs a captain." 

          "Surely someone-"McGonagall was shaking her head.

          "No they don't seem to think they are as qualified as you are." He felt faint and could barely squeak out.

          "Me? Why me?" Ron started to laugh.

          "I'd think that was obvious Potter. You've won nearly every game you've played on and been on the team every year!" 

          "Yeah but I'm only a Sixth year…"

          "So was Wood." Harry nodded remembering that but Wood seemed so much older then than he was now. "You'll need to have chaser and beater. tryouts as soon as possible. Congratulations Potter." He nodded, and the professor began to walk away.

          "Hang on Professor just one thing." 

          "Yes Potter?" 

          "I er can't fly I mean my arm…" she pursed her lips together.

          "Well then Potter." He waited for the demotion. "You'll just have to heal quickly won't you?" she smiled and Harry smiled back. When they continued walking Ron kept congratulating Harry and the grin wouldn't leave Harry's face. 

          Nearly all the students were taking advantage of the warm day and sitting by the lake. Seamus was teasing the squid as surrounded by a few awestruck first years. The three sixth years stretched out on the ground.

           "How does it feel to be free of the hovering nurse?" Ron asked Harry.

          "Great. Absolutely wonderful!" He stared up at the cloudless sky for a while and felt completely at peace. All of a sudden it seemed to cloud over. It grew dark and cold. Harry sat up and looked around the entire student's were gone. He thought they must have gone in when he didn't notice and he walked towards the castle.

          The castle seemed to get further and further away. Something seemed to draw him to the forest. He followed the path down and suddenly came to a clearing. Someone was there and they had something. They had something he wanted something he'd die without. They wouldn't give it back. He ran to the captive and saw that it was Voldemort. Voldemort laughed a high cruel laugh as Harry pleaded and then raised his wand-

          "Harry! Harry wake up!" the forest vanished around him and the sky to get brighter. He opened his eyes and saw Ron above him. He was drenched with sweat. Ron squinted down at him.

          "Harry you okay?" Harry sat up. The sky was still clear and there was no sign of Voldemort. He must have been dreaming.

          "Yeah I'm fine. Just fell asleep. I guess I'm just still kind of not up to par is all." Hermione looked at him cryptically.

          "Do you need to go to Madame Pomfrey? Harry faked a scream.

          "No anything but that!" Ron and Hermione laughed and forgot about it. Harry didn't however but he chose not to think about it. As they walked up to the castle that night Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle as if there was someone watching him. He looked and saw someone duck behind the bushes. He nudged Ron.         

          "What is it Harry?"

          "I think someone's behind us." Ron took out his wand.

          "Lumos." He said pointing it behind them sure enough the figure stopped in its tracks. 

          "Who's there?" Ron barked. "Show yourself!" the figure came closer. When he came within the light Harry breathed a sigh of relief. It was just a kid. 

          "Don't hurt me! I don't mean any harm." Ron put the wand in his pocket. 

          "Well then why were you following us?" the grateful boy ran up to them. They were nearing the castle and from that light Harry could see the boys face was pale. He had brown hair and was covered in freckles. 

          "I-I- it's just… well, you're Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley right?"

          "Yes and?" Ron said dubiously, 

          "And I heard how you're nice to almost every one and I don't have any friends and I wanted to hang out with you guys." Ron looked at him skeptically.

          "Pray tell us why you were hiding in the bushes." The boy looked down at the stone steps they were climbing. He didn't quite come up to Harry's armpit and he was quite thin. 

          "I didn't know if you'd like me. I've always been shy and I told myself I'd talk to you but I wasn't sure." Ron nodded. 

          "So." Harry said. "What's your name anyway?" 

          "Oh I'm Sander, Sander McKinnon." He held his hand out and Harry shook it followed by Ron and Hermione. As they walked in Hermione spoke for the first time.

          "McKinnon? Weren't the McKinnon's? I mean this is none of my business but…" Sander smiled shyly.

          "But weren't most of the McKinnon's killed?" he asked and Hermione nodded. "My mother wasn't there. They attacked the McKinnon mansion and my mom wasn't there. She kept her maiden name when she married which was good because she divorced my father. He didn't want to deal with her being upset about her family's death." he looked down after saying all this clearly waiting for them to judge him. 

          "Oh wow." Harry breathed. "Seems you're mom's a brave lady Sander." He nodded and mumbled something. "What was that? You'll have to speak up my ears don't go that low." The boy didn't speak for a moment and Harry wondered if he'd offended him. 

          "Was." He said finally. "My mum was a brave lady. She's dead now. I live with my Stepdad." Hermione put an arm around him,

          "Oh you poor thing." He smiled up at her.

          "It's not so bad. I'm glad to be here though." Harry wasn't sure of the meaning of that. They were in the Great Hall by then.  They went to sit at the Gryffindor table but Sander stood off to the side seemingly unsure. Harry noticed this.

          "Sander, sit down." The boy shook his head. Harry stood and walked over to the younger boy. "What's wrong?" 

          "I'm-I'm a Ravenclaw." Harry smiled.

          "Well that's okay you can still sit with us." Sander smiled and hurried over to sit next to Harry. Ginny joined them soon.

          "Hey Harry you're free! Who's this?" she indicated Sander who became suddenly interested in his steak and kidney pudding. Harry smiled and put an arm around Sander.

          "This is Sander McKinnon first year extraordinaire." Ginny laughed and Sander stared at Harry admirably.  "How's Jimmy?" Harry asked as Ginny piled her plate. 

          "Good. He wants you. He couldn't get why we weren't going to the Hospital Wing. I had to pick him up and carry him to the grounds when he had to go out." Harry laughed. Sander looked at him curiously. 

          "Jimmy's my pet Crup."

          "Crup?" Harry looked at the boy startled. Wasn't Sander from a wizarding family? 

          "Yeah a Crup. You know a wizard dog?" Sander nodded.

          "Oh yeah a Crup." He smiled and Harry turned back to his dinner. Seamus Finnegan ran in and ducked behind a table. 

          "What are you doing?" Hermione burst out. Seamus put a finger to his lips.

          "Wait for it…" he whispered. Sander was looking thoroughly puzzled and the ones who were used to Seamus who seemed to have taken over for the twins were waiting for the explosion. Sure enough Filch ran in soon. Everyone in the hall started laughing. He was covered in dung from head to toe, but this wasn't normal dung. This dung was tie-dyed. 

          "Finnegan!" Argus Filch screamed. Seamus ran out of the hall to applause. Filch ran after trailing dung. Dumbledore stood from the teacher's table.

          "Yes, yes highly amusing." His eye twinkled and he preformed a cleaning charm on the hall floor. Sander was still giggling but he turned to Harry. 

          "Who was that guy?" 

          "That." Harry said struggling to keep a straight face. "Was the Hogwarts caretaker Argus Filch. He's a squib and hates students." 

          "A squib?" Harry explained as Ron had.

          "The opposite of a muggle-born. A muggle born to a wizard family." Sander nodded.

          "And that was Dumbledore the Headmaster right?" Harry nodded. Almost through the meal he yawned. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all looked at him. Harry felt as if he was in the Spanish Inquisition as their gazes penetrated him.

          "Harry, are you okay?" he nodded. 

          "I'm fine. You guys really worry too much. Just the first day I've moved basically." He looked over at Sander who had his head on his hands and was trying hard to stay awake. Harry smiled sympathetically. "I think I'll escort our new friend to his house and go to bed." 

          "Okay mate."

          "Good night Harry." 

          "Jimmy's waiting for you." Harry smiled at his friends and gestured for Sander to follow him. 

          "Pretty tired huh?" the boy nodded stifling a yawn. His blue eyes were halfway closed.  

          "Yeah. There's a small time difference here from where I live. I'm up earlier than anyone in my house and asleep before they are also. They all think I'm weird. I figured you would too." Harry smiled down at the boy.

          "Never.  You're a nice boy and I'm glad you want to be friends with us. You'll adjust to the time too." Sander smiled.

          "Thanks. I don't have any friends back home really." Harry felt his heart go out to the boy; that sounded so familiar.

          "I didn't either when I came here. Don't worry Ron, Hermione, and I'll take care of that." Sander smiled sleepily and they arrived at the gargoyle that was the entrance to the Ravenclaw Common room. Sander's eyes widened.

          "How'd you know?" he asked flabbergasted. Harry laughed. He wondered if he was that amazed by some of the things he saw in his first year. He probably was worse after all he'd never seen anything from the wizarding world. 

          "I'll tell you that later. You need to go to sleep." Sander nodded. "See you tomorrow. Can you find your way to the Great Hall or should I meet you here?" 

          "I can do it." Harry ruffled the boy's hair and went to his own house. When he entered his dorm Jimmy started bouncing around his feet he knelt down and petted the dog. He got into bed and fell asleep wondering about the boy who had come from behind a bush.


	5. The Heir Spell

Title: Revelations and Their Consequences 

Summary: Harry faces choices he must make and some made already. Can the friendship of a small boy show him what life can offer and how precious it is?

A/N Okay so he is not a Harold, Sorry just a mistake. I know I send this to more people than are reviewing PLZ I can't know that you read if you don't review!

          When Harry went to the Great Hall the next morning he was late and he slid into a seat next to Ron and Hermione. 

          "Have you seen Sander?" he asked them. They shook their heads and he glanced at the Ravenclaw table. There was no sign of the boy there. "Wonder where he is."

          "Dunno." Ron said. "Maybe he slept in." Harry shook his head.

          "Not from what he told me last night. I hope he's not lost." 

          "He'll find his way. We did." Hermione consoled Harry. He nodded,

          "You're probably right." Ginny came and they talked for a minute but then Harry looked at his watch. It was nearly eight and the boy still hadn't been seen. "I'm going to find him. I'll use the Marauder's map. He wanted to know how I knew where the Ravenclaw common room anyway." They nodded and Ginny stood up.

          "I'll come with you."  They walked out of the Great Hall and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief Harry eyed her. "Didn't you see how they were looking at each other? It was making out time." She pretended to gag and Harry looked at her almost walking into a statue. "Oh that's right you weren't there! Well when Ron found Hermione didn't go to Krum's he realized he liked her she admitted she liked him and…" she made a kissy-face causing Harry to laugh. 

          When they got to the Common room Harry absentmindedly said, "Accio Marauder's map." It came to him and he turned it on

          "You're really getting good at summoning charms." 

          "One word: dragon." Harry said staring at the map. "Eureka!" he pointed to a statue on the fourth floor. Ginny looked at her watch.

          "Okay let's go!" they raced off Harry's arm bouncing in the sling. The Fat Lady was closed hard and she was yelling at them as they ran off. When they found Sander he was crying. Harry sat next to him behind the statue and put a hand on his shoulder.

          "What's wrong kid?" Sander shook his head and Ginny spoke.

          "I've got to go. Sander I hope you're okay but I've got Vector and if I'm late I'm dead."

          "Bye Gin." Harry said gazing at her retreating figure. 

          "Are you two a couple?" Harry looked at Sander. His face was tear-stained and his nose was running. 

          "What the bloody hell, sorry, gave you that idea?" Sander gave a shaky grin. 

          "You, s'okay, like her." Harry blushed.

          "Well… Maybe but what's important is what's wrong with you?" Sander ducked his head down again.

          "C'mon I'm your friend!" 

          "I had a nightmare. I dreamed I was home again." Harry was quite confused.

          "What's wrong with that?" Sander looked at him with big eyes.

          "I-My- well you see-"Harry put an arm around him.

          "You can tell me. I'm your friend and I won't tell anyone." 

          "You swear?" Harry nodded. "Okay." Sander took a breath. "My stepdad, he doesn't like me much and he drinks so he doesn't know what he's doing but he" his voice went down to no more than a whisper. "He hits me." He started to cry again. He looked very small to Harry even for a first year.  

          "Oh Sander." The bell rang but both boys ignored it. "Sander how long have you been eleven?" 

          "I'm not." He sniffled.

          "You're not?"

          "No. I skipped a grade and it's by grade not age. I turned ten a month ago." He was just a child. Harry dug his handkerchief out of a pocket and helped the boy clean his face.

          "Are you hungry?"  Sander nodded. "Well I know where we can get free food. Do you know what house elves are?" he wasn't sure of the financial status of Sander's family and wasn't surprised when he shook his head. So on the way to the kitchens Harry explained about house elves. They got to the portrait and Harry tickled the pear and opened the door. No sooner had he that Dobby nearly bowled him over causing him to gasp with the pain that still remainder

          "Hey Dobby!" he said jovially when he regained his breathe. 

          "Harry Potter sir! How glad Dobby was to hear Harry Potter has returned sir!" Sander was wide eyed staring at Dobby. Harry had to admit that Dobby was a sight. He still had his tea cozy and he had acquired a large pair of boots that went up to his hips. 

          "Good to see you too Dobby. This is Sander McKinnon. He missed breakfast and I thought this was the place to take him" He pushed Sander forward gently. 

          "Hi er Dobby I'm Sander." Dobby shook his hand and smiled.

          "Sander McKinnon sir! Dobby is glad to meet you sir!" 

          "Pleased to meet you too." Harry grinned then with a sudden thought leaned down to Dobby.

          "Dobby how's Winky?" Dobby shook his head,

          "These are sad days Harry Potter sir. After what happened to Barty Crouch sir Winky was very distraught sir. And well as you know sir Winky is a very traditional elf. When a house elf's family is gone sir the house elf is required to go too, sir. Last year I tried to keep her from it sir. But this summer she ran away from Dobby and then she did it sir." Harry felt all color race from his face. 

          "You mean…" Dobby nodded gravely. 

          "Dobby is afraid so sir." Sander looked up from where some house elves had brought him food. 

          "What? What happened Harry?" Harry sat next to the boy. He didn't want to tell him but he also wanted to be truthful. 

          "Sander I told you house elves are very traditional and loyal to their masters. Well Winky was Debby's friend and my friend too. She was very loyal to her master even though he gave her clothes and she came here. A couple of years ago her original master was killed and his son driven insane. Dobby just told me it was house elf tradition that when their masters were gone house elves were required to…" Sander looked at him innocently.

          "To what Harry?" Harry sighed. He could say go into exile. He could gloss it over but he remembered how much he loathed when adults didn't tell him the truth. 

          "To kill themselves." The young boys face went pale. Then he gazed at Harry.

          "Thank you for telling me." 

          "You're welcome." Somewhere in the castle another bell rang. Harry stood and pulled Sander to his feet. "We have to go Dobby but I'll be back. I still owe you some socks for that tip last year." 

          "Goodbye sirs!" Dobby called. Harry and Sander ran off.

          "What class did you miss?"

          "Charms."

          "What's your next one?"

          "Um… Transfiguration I think."

          "How do you feel?" Harry looked into the boy's face to tell if he was being truthful. 

          "Fine. I like Transfiguration." Harry shook his head. 

          "Well then that is where you and I differ. Next time tell Flitwick you were ill."

          "That's lying!" Harry sighed. This kid would be hard to bring in with him and Ron but he admired his honesty.

          "Sander there are some times where lying is right, and that's not really lying. In a way you were ill." The boy nodded and Harry walked him to Professor McGonagall's room before searching out Ron and Hermione. 

          "There you are! Blimey you're gutsy."

          "Why?" Harry smiled; all he did was take a boy to the kitchen. 

          "Cause you missed Potions." Harry nearly fainted.

          "Aw shit." Ron and Hermione gaped at him. "What?" Ron regained composure first.

          "I don't think I've ever heard you swear before. Our little Harry's all grown up and swearing!" Harry shook his head. 

          "What's next?" Hermione spoke here voice revealing her disapproval of what he said. 

          "Defense Against the Dark Arts."

          "Who's the teacher?" both of his friends became mute. "Guys what is going on?" they shared a look that he didn't like.

          "We're not supposed to tell you." Hermione volunteered. "She said you wouldn't like it." Harry looked at both of them disgustedly. 

          "And since when have we ever listened to a professor?" they sat in seats in the front of the class and were slightly early. The teacher was digging through a box near the foot of her desk but she popped up as soon as they entered. Harry gasped then scowled. "You."

          "Me Potter." Arabella Figg crossed over to his desk. 

          "I didn't think Professor Dumbledore would let a makeshift apothecary teach anything but potions. Oh wait I forgot you're not good at that anyway! My mistake I thought since you were allowed to kidnap someone against their will with a heavy sleeping draft you should be good at it." His voice dripped with sarcasm. Ron and Hermione stared. He'd never even been this mean to Snape. She had called them to her desk the week before and told them what happened. Apparently he held more of a grudge when he was made ill. She sighed.

          "Well you're glad to be here right? So you can drop it."

          "I did drop it. I dropped it after every meal that day." Ron sniggered and whispered to Hermione,

          "I can vouch for that." Hermione elbowed him. 

          "You can stop right there." Professor Figg said.

          "Or what'll you do?" Harry sneered. 

"Or I'll tell everyone about the time you fell asleep at my house and sleepwalked into my closet and nearly thought it was a bathroom." Harry blushed.

"I was five." He soon recovered from that shock to add "That was probably a sleeping potion too." She nodded.

"It was. It's called 'Oreos'." Hermione laughed and Harry scowled. "Now Harry didn't I tell you when you scowled at your Uncle your face would stay that way?" 

"So whom did you glare at?" Seamus and Dean who had come in joined Ron and Hermione in laughter. 

"Your cousin when he ran me over." Harry was lost for a comeback after that as he --though he'd never admit it-- heartily agreed. "Now class that Harry is lost for words I will take this moment to begin the lesson. I told you last week what we would do in here but as some of you were a bit out of it (quite literally) that day I will go over it quickly again. You have covered creatures, curses, and idiotic teachers," most of the class laughed but Harry refused to let himself. "What you have not covered is some of the most important of all, strategy. 

"With Voldemort coming to power there will undoubtedly be a war. I am sure many of you have been under the impression that it will be a few curses thrown around and it'll all be over. Sorry to burst your bubble kids but that ain't it." Another burst of laughter.

 "No a Wizarding war is strategy and planning. It's knowing what move the enemy will make next and doing something to stop it. It's knowing what their weaknesses are and knowing the location of the battle inside out." She waited for this to sink in. Neville was looking quite pale and even Harry who was doing his best to act as if he didn't hear was shocked. 

"So with that… Today we're going to look at a famous battle."

"Great." Harry muttered. "A new History of Magic! Care to bring Binns in here too?" she rustled in the box some more while talking to him.

"No Potter I feel you will find this more interesting. Of course you're going to pretend it's not now that I said that but that's your loss." He felt his ears burn. She set up something that looked a bit like a muggle projector. She set it up across from the board and pulled down a screen. She motioned for Dean to turn off the lights. 

A sentence flashed on the screen:

_Defeat of Grindewald _

_                   1945                                                      _

Then a picture came up. Several of wizards and witches sat around a round table. Dumbledore was at the head. 

"That is the heads of the wizard armies. Alastor Moody. Albus Dumbledore, Sarah Ackerly, Nicholas Flamel. Renaldo Weasley, Maryann Bones, Eric Potter, and Jameson McKinnon." _Was he_ _any relation to Sander?_ Harry wondered. He also recognized the names of his and Ron's ancestors and a feeling of pride swept through him. 

The group seemed to be arguing over a huge model the image zoomed in on a huge model that Harry recognized as an older Hogsmeade. Professor Figg continued her commentary and Harry found himself listening intently though he tried to keep his face blank. 

"They constantly argued about what to do with Grindlewald. He wasn't just targeting wizards. I'm sure Binns has talked to you but undoubtedly most of you were asleep. Grindlewald was known to the Muggles as a man named Adolf Hitler." Harry was sure he wasn't the only one who was shocked. 

"He constructed huge death camps. With the muggles he targeted Jewish peoples one of their minorities. With the wizards it was muggle borns and squibs, anyone who was different. 

"Ackerly and Bones wanted to let the muggles handle it. Flamel, Moody, and Dumbledore wanted to incite peace talks. The remaining three were ready to plan an attack. They began with peace talks but they failed miserably. There was no intention of leaving it to the muggles so they began to plan an attack." The picture changed to a map of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade there were arrows and squiggles all over it. "They waited for Grindlewald to attack Hogwarts as they knew he would. Then they surprised him with their readiness. 

"They had one more thing up their sleeves however. Something no one but Potter, Weasley, and McKinnon knew about. The Heir spell, only people of decent from the Hogwarts founders could perform it. The only problem with that was they were missing the heir of Slytherin. They were required to reveal the problem to Dumbledore who brought them a recently graduated Hogwarts student Tom Riddle." A picture of Riddle flashed sending shivers down Harry's spine. 

"So they let the young man in on the plan. What they didn't know was that he had been in contact with Grindlewald and let him in on the spell. They were all killed and their families sent into hiding. 

"Later Dumbledore found that Grindlewald was, in fact a secret werewolf. No one had known this. He hadn't come to Hogwarts, but Durmstrang, and they were all on his side, we don't know how Dumbledore found this out but he arranged for Grindlewald to be shot with a silver bullet." As she spoke images of this flashed across the screen and the class sat motionless. Harry lost his battle to look uninterested and watched with rapture as the dark wizard was killed. 

The bell rang startling them all out of their reverie. Arabella turned off the projector,

"Homework! Two rolls on Grindlewald!"

 Things were gathered and people exclaimed about the lesson only Ron, Hermione, and Harry were left.

"Yes?" the professor asked.

"Er that Eric Weasley…" Ron began. "There are only four houses and we all know Harry's family is the heir of Gryffindor." Who all? Harry was shocked.

"Eric Weasley was the heir of Hufflepuff. I know all your family was in Gryffindor. Aren't the Patil twins in separate houses? Your ancestry isn't pure anymore but whose is?" Ron nodded seemingly satisfied. Harry motioned for him and Hermione to go on. 

"Yes Potter?" he stared at his feet. "Going to apologize?"

"No." he said bluntly. "I just want to say thank you." 

"No apologies eh? Well you're welcome."

"You said I owe you a thank you for bringing me here and I didn't. I'm not apologizing until you do for drugging me."

"Point taken. Your Aunt left this for you." She handed him a letter.

"Thanks. I gotta go before I end up flat on the floor here." He left the classroom in a huff. 

"Boy you maybe the chosen heir but you've got a lot to learn."


	6. A Day of Fun

A/N Hey All! Here's a bit of a light hearted chapter. I will have a Christmas fic up soon!

Agi: to answer your review (the rest of you can read on if you want!) First of all Krecher didn't see Mrs. Black as dead the past ten years or so b/c he was still taking orders from her portrait (going slowly mad. Possibly because of the binds holding him, she was dead and yet she wasn't confusing the magic). Also he did have a master then, though Sirius was shunned and in Azkaban he was still legally heir to the Black manor, and hence Krecher's master. 

Unlike Tonks, this couldn't be changed because the first born inheriting is an old tradition in Europe and probably deeply rooted in magic history (judging from the old fashionedness of some magic). As of now we don't know what he's done, and besides WInky held it off (with Dobby the liberated elf's help) she didn't _have to do it since she'd been released. Even if you don't think it is magically controlled it (Dobby didn't know it is… I do!) it could just be a tradition and Winky is a traditional elf. That should answer any questions!_

 He met up with his friends outside the class.  

"Man that was some class eh?" Ron said genially.

"Humph." Harry muttered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come on Harry don't tell me you didn't find that the least bit interesting?" Harry grinned.

"Okay I won't tell you. Yes it was interesting just don't tell her that!" 

"Oh for God's sake give it up Harry! She had to get you here!" Harry pouted like a sullen child without a lollipop.

"Don't care. Didn't wanna come." Hermione sniggered and Ron laughed out right.

"You look like my stepbrother when he was a baby." They all jumped to see Sander who was walking next to Harry.

"How long have you been there?" 

"Since you left Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry blushed. "And yes I heard you pout like a two year old." Ron and Hermione's sniggers became out and out guffaws. 

"Damn, Harry he's got you down." Harry smiled sheepishly.

"He does, doesn't he? Sander nice one." The boy beamed and Harry somehow felt much better. That was until their next class, Care of Magical Creatures. They trudged down to the grounds the Slytherins not far behind them. To Harry's utmost horror their Professor was an older witch with her hair up in a bun. Grubblyplank. 

"Follow me class today we are taking notes on the properties of a Billywig." Harry groaned. To make matters worse Draco Malfoy suddenly appeared next to him. 

"Well Potter you didn't die over the summer after all! What a shame."

"Bug off Malfoy." 

"Oh I'm scared!" Harry looked up at him and Draco suddenly became quiet. Before Harry could wonder what was wrong he said, "What happened to you?" he sounded genuinely concerned but when he realized this he added, "Those Muggles you live with finally realize what you were?" 

"You could say that." Harry scoffed. A look passed over Malloy's face that Harry couldn't read.

"Oh. Sorry Potter." He muttered gruffly. He went off to join the Slytherins and Harry and Ron gaped.

"Was that _the Draco Malfoy or a horrid clone?" Ron asked when he had regained speech._

"No idea." 

During lunch he opened his Aunt's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_First off I want to apologize for having Arabella take you to school like this. I wouldn't have minded you staying. You're good company but __Vernon__ was talking about sending you to St. Brutus's for real. Also I know how much you're needed there._

_I also want to tell you about a decision I made about a month or two ago. I am going to divorce __Vernon__. I married him to get away from my home as a young girl and was swept into his hatred, especially his hatred of you. I never really hated your mother. I envied her because she got away earlier and she married a man she was in love with but I never hated her. So I had no right to hate you._

_You are a very brave boy and you don't deserve everything that is happening to you. I have always admired you. I want you to know you can come back for Christmas. You may bring a friend with you if you like. It was always __Vernon__ who requested you stay there. I look forward to seeing you,_

_                   Aunt Penny (that's what my family called me)_

Harry set it down in his bag feeling quite contented.

By that evening Harry had six essays to write and three tests to study for. He said good night to his friends early and set up camp in the common room. Having missed the lessons on things he wasn't even sure where to begin. Frustrated he banged his head on the desk. 

"Need some help?" He lifted his aching head to see Ginny standing next to him. 

"I really need a time turner." he moaned.

"I've got the next best thing. Knowledge." she pulled a chair up next to him. "What are you studying?"

"Large inanimate objects transfiguration, Billywigs, Grindlewald, and Venomous Tentacula, oh not to mention Polyjuice potions, and the divination signs of Chinese as  opposed to English, Swelling charms, the 3453 goblin rebellion." 

"You can't have all those classes in a day."

"I don't I went around to all the teachers. They all had work in between "when you have a chance's" which means "I'll bug you about it every class for two years if it's not in next time." Ginny laughed.

"Alright we'll start with that transfiguration." She opened his book and explained all the fundamentals to him. He found he understood it more than he ever had with McGonagall. More and more as he she spoke he felt himself staring at her. Before she left him alone to write the essay he leaned close to her and kissed her. "What was that for?" he blushed.

"That was a thank you." 

"What do I have to do to get another one?" 

"Absolutely nada." He leaned in and they kissed once more, then again. By the time Ron and Hermione came in they were making out. The two stood over the new couple. Hermione cleared her throat and Ron sniggered. They broke apart blushing furiously.

"How," Hermione glowered. "Is the studying going?" Harry and Ginny looked at each other then at the one book on the table then at each other and began to laugh hysterically. 

The next morning Harry sought out Sander first thing.

"Well you were right!" Sander looked at him curiously.

"About what? I mean I'm always right but-"He cut off ducking his head down. "I mean… that sounded awful…" Harry laughed.

"It's okay. We're friends! Anyway apparently I do like Ginny."

"What changed your mind?" Harry smiled in a secretive way. 

"You were snogging weren't you?" Harry nodded.

"Ick…" Suddenly Sander was whacked from behind. Both he and Harry looked to see Ginny behind them.

"Care to repeat that small fry?" Sander shook his head fervently. "Good." Ginny kissed Harry good morning and Sander pretended to gag winning himself a face full of oatmeal.

The time at Hogwarts passed quickly and before anyone knew it was nearly Halloween. Harry had completely caught up in all of his classes thanks to Ginny. They were now going out steadily and they had a wonderful time together. Sander was getting used to Hogwarts and Harry had taken a real liking to the small boy. 

On the Friday afternoon before the yearly Hogsmeade trip the five friends were wandering the grounds. Harry had brought Jimmy. Sander was absolutely enamored with the dog. He was chasing the pup around the lake when they both slipped on some mud. Jimmy caught himself but Sander lost his footing.

"Harry help!" he cried. Everyone near the lake gasped and started running towards the screams. Jimmy who almost never barked was yipping frantically and jumping around as if he had springs in his feet.

 Harry leapt up from his spot next to Ginny but someone got there before he did. Someone grabbed the young Ravenclaw's wrists and pulled him up to the shore shaking. Harry took him and saw the mysterious savior was the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"Here Potter take this kid before I throw him back in." Harry stood open mouthed. "Do I have to spell it out?" Harry shook himself and took Sander's arm. Ginny took him to get towels.

"Malfoy you saved him."

"Yeah don't go making a thing out of it."

"But you hate anyone who's not a Slytherin."

"Not enough to make a kid drown in the lake Potter did you think I was that heartless?" Ron, who was standing over Harry's shoulder spoke,

"Well yeah." Malfoy sneered at him.

"Sorry to disappoint you Weasley" He turned on his heels and headed up to the castle. Ginny and Sander returned. Sander was wrapped in towels with a mug of tea. His ears were steaming showing signs of Pepper-up Potion. He sat next to Harry and stared out at the sky for a minute.

"You okay?"

"Yeah fine. Little scared but fine." He took a book out of his pocket and Harry groaned. 

"Please not that Sand…"

 Sander had recently taken up cracking riddles Harry guessed to get them to pay attention to him in between make-out sessions. Not that they didn't pay attention to the boy. He needed it after all he'd been through.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Sander?" Harry was gazing longingly at Ginny who was helping Stuart Ackerly rid himself of acne but changing his zits into Dots candy.

"What is black and white and red all over?"

"A newspaper, that's an oldie." Sander shook his head grinning.

"A ketchup covered Oreo." Harry groaned. "Who is bigger Mr. Bigger or Mr. Bigger's baby?" 

"Mr. Bigger."

"Mr. Bigger's baby is a little bigger."

"Sander."

"Yeah?" he looked up from his joke book.

"Do me a favor. Knock it off." Sander looked crestfallen.

"Sure thing. I'll be going as I'm not welcome." He stood still dripping a bit and headed for the castle. Just then Ginny came back. 

"Hey Harry I'm back." Harry jumped up and kissed her gently.

"I know but I've got to go after Sander or risk having a new Malfoy." She looked perplexed as Harry raced of. His arm was out of the sling though a bit stiff and he grabbed Sander by the shoulders. "Sander, listen to me." He said panting.

"Lemme go!" the boy struggled. He was slippery but Harry kept his grip. He began rubbing the towel to dry the boy off as he spoke. It would not be good for him to catch cold now.  

"Look kid I'm bigger than you so you have to listen." 

"Not by much!" Harry ignored this, the kid could be a little smart aleck when he wanted to but his friends were used to it.

"I'm sorry. Those riddles were getting annoying,"

"Well if I'm annoying-"there went the habit of misunderstanding. Harry could tell the boy hadn't had many friends in his life and he knew it was up to him to correct that.

"Not you! The jokes. There is a difference Sander, joke, Sander, joke, Sander only one letter's the same! You don't have to do that for our attention! We like you for who you are!" Sander looked up at him.

"Really?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah!" 

"Okay." They went back to a very miffed Ginny 

"You two about done?" 

"Well no. I'm Harry and I'm about being a sixteen-year-old wizard. This is Sander and he's about misunderstanding every word that comes out of my mouth." Sander laughed and even Ginny cracked a smile. "Tell me Ms. Weasley are you about me or is there some other man you're all about?"

"Hmm… what do you think Sander should I tell him the truth?" Sander was laughing hard by then and Ginny was grinning.

"Oh Ginny, that's okay." Harry said making puppy dog eyes. "I believe in monogamy even if you don't," she snickered but Saner looked thoroughly confused.

"Mowhatamy?" Ginny explained while Harry laughed. Then she turned back to Harry. He opened his mouth to say something else but she silenced him with a finger to his mouth. Harry broke away and kissed her Sander groaned but Harry winked at him without Ginny seeing. 

 She sat down on the ground and Harry grinned mischievously at Sander. Harry sat down right next to Ginny and pinned her on the ground. He began to tickle her. 

"Stop it Harry!" she laughed. Harry signaled for Sander to come over and soon both boys were tickling their friend. Ginny was laughing so hard she had begun to hiccup. "Get off boys. Please?" 

"What do you think Sander? Should we?" the young boy who was always keen for amusement shook his head. "Okay then!  A boy after mine own heart." 

"Sander whose side are you on? Uncle! Uncle! Aunt! Olly olly oxen free! White flag! Argh!" Harry finally took pity on her and let her go. She lay on the ground gasping for breath. Sander chuckled but stood way out of reach. He'd done things like this recently with the neighbor hood kids near home; Harry hadn't had that experience and didn't have the world's best foresight on this occasion.

 He made the mistake of lying on the ground chuckling to himself and before he knew it Ginny was on top of him.

"Uh oh…" Ginny was looking slightly malicious. "Hi Gin? Having a nice day. Beautiful weather isn't it a good-" he was cut off by the worst tickling he'd ever had. "Oh God! Ginny stop I'm gonna piss on myself! Get off please? I love you! Really! Oh God it hurts!"

"Aw aren't the lovebird's coote?" Sander was grinning and Ginny and Harry fixed their gazed on him. His eyes widened, he'd lost his guard and gotten with in reach.

"Oh no… uh bye guys have fun." he took off running and Ginny followed Harry did also a bit slower. 

"Sander you're gonna pay for that" they cried as they ran.

"You have to catch me!" Ginny had caught the boy by the time Harry got there. "Uh congrats you caught me. Harry, tell 'er what she's won. Or tell ya what you want that pay in pounds or sickles?"

"Tell me young McKinnon are you ticklish?" Sander looked sincerely frightened.

"Nope." He said not convincing a soul not even himself.

"Good so this won't bother you a bit." Harry held him down and Ginny worked her nimble fingers. Albeit the boy tried his honest best not to laugh and show weakness his face turned red and he had to let it out. His laughter filled the outdoors and older kids looked over and smiled. Those who knew him knew he was usually so quiet. 

Before Harry and Ginny even thought of letting go Jimmy decided to get in on the act. Sander was one of his favorite humans and he started to lick his face. Sander moaned with laughter.

"Not the dog too! Oh please save me!"

"Save you? Never!" Ginny said. "Harry help me down here. 

"Who'll hold him down?"

"I won't move!" they both looked at him. 

"Fat chance."

"I'll hold him." Ron was there and he took Harry's place. Hermione held the child's legs and Harry and Ginny joined forces.

"Oh man four against one this isn't fair."

"Ah but lad you must learn." Harry said with a fake accent. "Life at 'ogwarts es never fair." This made Sander laugh more.

He laughed so hard tears ran down his small face and his cries for forgiveness were cut off by new bursts of laughter. When they finally let him go it was only because it was nearing dark and they wondered if he'd break a rib laughing. He could barely walk by then. Harry took pity on him and carried him piggyback. He was surprisingly light. 

At dinner that night they were all famished. Harry was gobbling down his second helping of baked chicken when he realized Sander was just picking at his food.

"Sander what's wrong?" the boy was lost in thought and Harry seemed to break his concentration.

"What? Oh nothing." He went back to spreading his food across the plate.

"Something's wrong. I'm no expert but a growing boy who spent the day outside should be eating more than you are."

"Yeah." Ginny chimed in. "Take skinny here. He just ate more than I've seen him eat in a month." Harry glared at her but Sander laughed. 

"Nothing's wrong I'm just not hungry. Being within an inch of death can really take away your appetite."

"Sander you were a foot from the lake at least." Harry said this really to reassure himself about that fact. "You're fine now and you need to eat."

"Yes mother." 

"Don't make me set Madame Pomfrey on you." Sander who had visited the nurse once or twice began to shovel food in his mouth.

"Sinth you put it atta ay." He mumbled spraying food across the table.

"Say it don't spray it." Ginny said. Sander swallowed and laughed wincing.

"Don't make me laugh please." He begged, "It still hurts." Everyone who heard him began to laugh.


End file.
